The Brotherhood of The Flying Pants: The Book of Shadow's
by I'mma Genius
Summary: the first book in the series, it centers around Lily's fifth year at Hogwarts, join her as she join's her classmates in her fifth year at Hogwarts. and watch, as she and the marauders draw their line in the sand, and take it upon themselves to start the counter campaign against Voldemort's presence in the castle.
1. prologue: authors notes and blurb

Prologue: The Brotherhood of The Flying Pants.

Set the clock back to when the Maruaders ruled the hallowed hall of Hogwarts. A time where death and fear spread across the school as Voldemort began his campaign to take the school.

Lily Evan's is entering her fifth year, the second year of the war, and all she has on her minding is avoiding James Potter. But when Voldemort begins his recruitment and fear campaign inside the walls, she finds herself fighting alongside James Potter, the marauder's and the mysterious organisation, The Brotherhood of The Flying Pants. She dances the deadly dance and as she weaves from plot to plot she finds herself leading the counter campaign against Voldemort's influence inside the hall.

okay what I have planned for this fic:

romance – I'm not a huge fan of this, but I'm going to put splotches of it everywhere in my fic.

Teenage angst and other things – okay, I don't know about you guys, but I know that if you lock six hundred hormone drivens teenagers up in one place with a handful of old prunes as teachers then it'll blow like a powder ceg. I hope to reflect this analogy in the many aspects of my story.

Super power – no ones getting overpowered anywhere during my fic. Though I will try and make the power levels seem realistic as well. So voldemort, all powerful. Death eaters, all around and above aruor level.

Fluff –this aint no lovey dovey fic, I want this to be a thrill ride that by the end of the marauder era will leave you wanting for more.

Tragedy – there will be a good portion of this, you know since there in the middle of a war and all.

Evilness – none of the main characters are going to give dumbledore the whole screw you, I'm going to voldes's side because I was locked in a cubboard and have emotional damage.

Independence – yes my characters aren't going to be hinging off Dumbledore every second. In my story he's little or no help to the students anyway, as he's blocked by a lot of red tape when it comes to stopp ing death eater activity inside the castle.

Rating – theres going to be some lemons and what not, but come one their a bunch of horny teens trapped inside a castle all year. Of course theirs going to be some of that. Other than that the languauge content I'm using and the voilence level is the only thing that I think needs warning about.

I've planned for this fic to run from the marauders all the way to Harry's seventh year, in total I've estimated that it'll be eleven fics long.

So, cast yourselves back, to a time when evil was knocking at hogwarts' gates, and the only thing keeping it at bay was the great men and women born inside those halls.


	2. Chapter 1: Googly Heads

Chapter One: Googly Head's

Line break line break

"_We were all naïve back then, we thought we were safe inside Hogwarts, but it was just another battlefield of the war. When Voldemort had spies in every house and you don't know who to trust, you grow up quickly." Remus Lupin, in __Life amongst the Students: The first campaign of the War__, by Bathilda Bagshot._

Line break line break

Lily Evans was one of the most stubborn girl's that James Potter had ever met. He did not know, and frankly he did not care why, all he knew was that it fit her perfectly. Her stubbornness was like a Bee and its Stinger, there can't be one without the other. Lily Evans had bright crimson hair that seemed to follow her head everywhere, shining brightly against her pale complexion were her ivy green eyes that shone with an intelligence that put shame to purebloods everywhere. Though most of all James knew better than any male at Hogwarts that when she didn't want to do something, no one could make her have do it.

At this moment she didn't want to be anywhere near James Potter, his cheesy grin, his mischievous white teeth, or his wind-warn hair. They all seemed to irritated her, however due to some higher being's interference she couldn't seem to go a day in the magical world without him coming up to her, and dare she guess, asking her out.

Again!

"So," he drawled obnoxiously, standing there, with his hands in his jeans, and a triumphant smile on his face, like the fact that she would go out for him was written in the stars. "Lily, Evans!" and momentarily his grin faltered, it must be the deep scowl on my best friends face. "Do you wanna", and he faltered again, and his eyes fluttered to Sev, my best friend.

"Go out—", but he stopped altogether in the middle of his sentence, like his tongue had been glued to the top of his mouth.

"Sorry Potter," Lily drawled in mocking. "If you don't wanna ask me out can I go!" she said as the sarcasm ran off her mouth.

Before he could reply Lily Evans zoomed past him, her trolley and best friend in tow. Leaving Potter there, surprisingly speechless and for once friendless, for once his friends hadn't come along to laugh at the result.

Lily took two steps, and sensed the deep scowling behind me, "come on Sev, we need to get to the prefect meeting."

However Lily' luck never lasted that long.

"Hey, Evans" James called, yelling behind me. "Just because you don't wanna go out with me, doesn't mean you have to jinx me."

"Come on Sev," lily sighed ignoring the spiteful yell of Potter behind her, trying to divert another confrontation between the two. "Prefects meeting, lets go!"

As the pair boarded the train, they headed down to the prefects compartment. Lily walked while dragging a rather glum looking Severus in tow, and after passing a rather nervous group of first years I finally broke Sev from his brooding.

"Sev," Lily called as she walked. "What are you brooding about? You know that it would be better to just speak then bottle it up."

"Says you, you're the king of brooding", he answered as his lips quirked. "Or should I say queen."

She didn't smile, "Sev, lying won't work on me. I know you to well", Lily said, turning an encouraging smile behind her to her long time best friend.

Lily could tell instantly from his face that he was deeply troubled. His scowl and narrow eyebrows where the not-so-subtle signs of deep concentration.

"Sev, you can either talk," lily paused, waiting for explanation. "Or you could let it brood in that thick head of yours", Lily finished, stopping and turning to face him in the middle of the narrow hallway.

"It's nothing," he said as his eyes pleaded with her. "It's stupid, you probably won't care anyway."

Lily interrupted him again, "Sev" she warned. As she glanced around, pulling her best friend into the compartment on the left.

"Sev, it's obviously important if you are brooding this much over it", Lily said, her irritation creeping into her voice.

"It's nothing," he pleaded, "Nothing, can we just go." He said sulkily, his left hand reaching for the door for the door.

But the redhead beat him too it, her hand brandishing the handle of the door firmly shut. "It's obviously nothing if you are this worried about it."

Lily saw his shoulders sink as his face took upon a resigned expression, a good sign; victory was in sight.

"Look," she said in aspiration. "You can tell me, if you can't tell me were certainly not much of friends are we."

She'd won, Sev would never risk their friendship; it had survived so much in the last five years. Specifically, it had survived the prejudiced Slytherin's and the gits of Gryffindor. Through that time it had only strengthened their bond, the lasting strength that had stood the test of the social groups of Hogwarts was why it meant so much too them. No one could reck it, no one would wreck it, and their friendship was the strongest in the school, far outstripping what the Marauders called their Brotherhood of The Flying Pants or BTFP as they called it. Justly named for the first prank they had performed using the resources the organization provided them. Where they had vanished every single pair of pants, or pant resembling item of clothing over the castle, where they promptly levitated for a good two hours before Dumbledore saw the need to reverse the charm (apparently the blimey old codger), but then every single pair of pants decided to spontaneously combust. And then the culprits where never found apparently

Yes their friendship had evolved and survived from their innocent childish one many years ago when they had discovered each other in the local park.

"Ok, Ok." He said, resigning to the truth. "It's just that I'm worried".

His voice had become small nearly inaudible, "I'm worried, that one day you'll say yes to Potter" spitting out the last word. "I'm worried you'll give-in and decide to date the git, I don't know why" he quickly added, seeing the surprised expression one her face. "Maybe just so he'll stop annoying you, maybe he'll '_woo you off your feet_" he spat it out again, like it was vile. "He can do it; I've seen Black do it to nearly all of fourth year."

He took a breath, that hadn't been the part he'd dreaded Lily thought. "I guess I'm afraid, since they hate me, that if you do start to date him, you'll stop hanging out with me." He cast his head down, and Lily's eyes swept over him, noticing the twitching fingers, that grasped at each other, and the face he refused to show. Finally it came to lily, he'd been dreading she would leave him.

"Sev," Lily sighed, wondering how to phrase it, "I'd never date anyone that arrogant."

He smiled, realizing his stupidity, and Lily smiled, pondering a not so arrogant James Potter, a nicer, friendlier one, the mature version of him. Lily turned, not saying a word; she really would like a less arrogant version of James, then maybe he wouldn't try to ask her out twice a day.

The two Friends walked the rest of the way in silence, both with very different smiles. When they finally reached the Prefect Compartment they where she was greeted by Remus Lupin. He was strange and kept mostly to himself, only the marauders knew his secrets. While Avery greeted Sev, a ready made Death Eater, Pureblood and proud of it.

Lily and Sev went over to their respective partner's for the year, parting each other. Lily walked, what felt like three steps, over to Lupin, it always felt longer, walking to strangers. Lily was the first to speak; the simple "Hi" and tentative wave, and smile and tentative wave back. It let anyone in the room know that both were complete strangers. Lily's eye's glanced over to Sev, and her stomach dropped. He was talking to Avery, like he'd been his friend since the train ride. Then it snapped back to Lupin, and my eyes ate him up, he was scarred, a lot. Scratches and bights that looked like they'd had Dittany applied. Soon they'd disappear. Her eyes swept back up, and she noticed a faded scar on his left arm. It was old, and the canine that had caused it had long piercing teeth, the scar made however still sent shivers through her despite its normality. It made her feel exposed, but she stubbornly ignored the maddening sense that was bubbling inside of her, the fear that trickled down her back as lupin met her eyes. She was venerable in here with so many people. But that was stupid, there was no predator lurking behind the cushioned seats of the train.

"Evans," Lupin stated, as his eyes darted around too were she knew Sev was. "My name's Remus Lupin," he sounded like he'd written it before hand. "Since I'm going to be your partner for patrols this year, I thought." And then he stopped as his face turned an embarrassed red red in the face.

"I'm sorry lily," he said letting out a sigh. "That was rehearsed. Prongs gave me lines to use when I introduced myself," He finished. Lily frowned, confused and flustered. This wasn't exactly how she had expected her first civil conversation with one of the esteemed Marauders to go. After all they were rumored to be the four heads of the infamous Brotherhood of The Flying Pants.

"He said it was the best way to get to know you" he rushed on. But before he could say something anything else Lily stopped him.

"It's okay, you were nervous. I completely understand," she sounded more like an older sister admonishing her baby brother, then a fellow class mate. He flushed again, "and who's Prongs anyway." Hoping very much that said Prongs was not in fact James Potter.

"Oh," he said; his face bristling red, "Prongs is James," and suddenly the innocent cards he used took on a much more sinister purpose. James had always wanted her as a girlfriend; though every time he asked her she had refused him "All the marauders have nicknames."

Why the marauders had deemed it necessary to choose nickname's Lily would never know, no doubt Prongs was some obnoxious reference "Mines Moony."

And there's his nickname, wonderfully colorful, Sirius Blacks was probably something worse though.

"That script you were going to read," Lily paused as he blushed; silently she gauged the face of her new friend, noting how it looked when he was caught red handed for future. "It didn't happen to end up you inviting to meet me for something, like studying, or maybe a Hogsmeade visit. Say to get to know each other. Or something like that." His face had deepened, and then it turned into a frown.

"James", he muttered. He looked back to me, emerging from his thoughts, mischievous mischief making written all over it, "he wanted to use me to get closer to you."

He grinned, and his eyes twinkled, reminding me oddly of the old codger, Professor Dumbledore. "Lily would you like to go to the Library with me… to study."

He was smirking at something that Lily seemed to be missing, the marauder continued "of cause it would be just you and I, working through, say, potions homework," he looked at her expectantly, his eyes shone with an expectancy that made her smile as she nodded. As she watched his smirk grow into a something more devious.

"Of course, if anyone joined us, say, a certain idiot," James, she realised. "Then we could prank him; probably get him a lifetime ban from the library." He finished.

Then she wondered, "Why do you want him banned from the library?"

"Simple, he interrupts my reading, and I'm sure he won't be able to ask you out anymore. Provided you're in the Library."

And it dawned, and her face grew into a grin. "Only if you tell him I'm not in on it, I'd never hear the end of it if he found out I pranked him. He'd have another thing to ask me out for."

Soon we were discussing ideas for the prank that would get him banned from the library, but far too soon we realized that our headship's arrived.

Predictably they were holding hands.

The Head Girl's hair was tangled.

They'd been snogging.

Typical.

The Head boy, Frank, and the Head Girl, Alice, were members of the illustrious Brotherhood of The Flying Pants, though she didn't know how high up in the organization they were. The two where regularly spotted in broom closets over the castle, in short they had been using up the prefect meeting's valuable, and short, time by snogging. Never, in her life had Lily come across a couple like Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom. Even though they talked, and gave well rehearsed speeches to us prefects Lily doubted anyone failed to note that they never seemed to let there eyes linger far away from each other's.

It was extremely, unpleasant. One minute Frank was walking around the middle of our small student circle. Then the next he's staring at Alice making sickly puppy dog eyes at her. As a result they'd speak a minute, and then we'd all take a break to whisper to our neighbor. Someone would cough, they'd speak again. So we spent twice as much time in their presence then most would desire. However there was this one, Hufflepuff sixth year that kept giggling. You would think she was their matchmaker the way she carried on.

So it finished, and everyone departed, eager to be out of the Heads' presence. She herself fell back to walk with Sev, who had seemed to have lost his Slytherin partner. The two walked in silence for a while. Both of us were severely creeped out by the shows of affection of the Head boy and head girl.

Unable to stand the silence any longer I talked. "Sev guess who asked me out at the Prefect meeting." Lily said, an unknown tone creeping through my voice.

"Who," he answered, an unrecognizable concern in his voice.

"James Potter," I said, smiling to him in a chuckling lightly at marauders persistence. "You'll never believe how he managed to do it this time."

But he didn't answer, instead, he asked "Did you say yes?"

She avoided the question. Simply rolled my eyes technically _yes_, She had agreed to meet Remus and by conjunction James in the Library, though only to prank him. But Lily knew how Sev would react to pranking, as he would consider it a betrayal of their friendship to have just a little fun in pranking.

So, not wanting to get his disapproving lecture on Pranking, Lily answered with a simply, and bland "no".

"He was trying to ask me out through Remus," Lily answered, drawing careful lines around the touchy topics of Severus Snape and the Marauders.

None the less he disapproved, "Why'd you call him Remus? Lily you know what the marauders are like! They'll make you feel good, then hit you when you least expect it." He spat, as a steely glint entered his eyes, "You should stay away from them."

"Don't worry Sev. You're just talking about Black and Potter," she remarked, tiredly rolling her eyes at his obsession with his hatred of them. "You know I think Remus only has the marauders as friends."

"That's because he's like Black and Potter. Menaces! He just has a brain."

"No, he's shy. I don't think he's got many friends outside of Potter, Black and Pettigrew."

"Even if he's one of the leaders of the Brotherhood of the Flying pants."

Sev's face began to scowl harshly; irritated that Lily couldn't see the truth. "Lily," he sighed.

"I don't care how many friends he's got. He's a marauder." He'd said with loathing.

"Sev, you and Remus would get along. You're both so similar." she sighed back. "And I think you could use a few more friends."

Suddenly Severus had become interested in the ground, Lily sighed again. There was no getting through that thick skull of his. He would never make friends with a Gryffindor, much less a marauder. Hell he was only friends with her because they had known each other since they were both nine.

"I'm going to find my dorm mates, Marlene and Clare," she said in a subdued voice. "Sev, just try and think about becoming his friend." And with that Lily rushed off, towards her other best friends.

She found them several minutes later as she pushed open one of the last compartments on the train. To her disgust it was shared by four Gryffindor boys, known as the marauders.

"Hey, Evans!" Idiot number one exclaimed, "I see you and Moony became friends."

"Padfoot shut up," Remus stated, giving Padfoot a quick scowl.

"Anyway," Idiot Number Two stated, "When have you two friends, got patrol," he said in a steely voice and Lily smirked, knowing that he was having second thoughts against letting his precious Lily flower become friends with another marauder.

"Shut it Potter," my friend, Marlene, growled.

"Yeah, Potter," my other friend, Clare, growled.

Such loyal friends she had.

"As far as I know making friends isn't high treason" Sirius stated, as he continued in a upbeat tone, "Moony isn't interested in girls anyway."

This, caused the compartment to laugh.

As she laughed Lily noticed something strange, that only two marauders were laughing. One was blushing, Remus, which wasn't odd, considering the joke. Secondly and surprisingly Potter wasn't laughing. He was glaring at Sirius, he only did that on rare occasions. Like when someone had insulted his friend. Was there really truth in that statement?

"Wait," exclaimed Marlene as she caught on. Bless her, she's about to take the heat for voicing my thoughts. "You're saying that's true!" she said all three girls were now examining Remus like he'd never been seen before. "You're not gay are you?"

No he wasn't. You could tell by the convulsive laughter coming from Sirius, Peter and now James; it seemed their friendship only extended to so much. They were rolling on the floor, and Remus was pleading with them to stop laughing.

"What about Angie, from last year." They all stopped at this point. They were all looking properly ashamed of themselves now.

None of this was making any sense.

Why would when the marauders joke about Remus being gay only two of them laugh their heads off. Then when Marlene asks if it is true James laughs outright. And then when they mention Remus' ex they slam shut like air tight clams.

Why did the Angie have so much power over the marauders that the mere mention of her was like a taboo? The silence drew on and James recovered first. "Angie," he muttered sadly, "was unfortunate."

They lapsed into silence again. "What," Lily asked, "what happened, why's her name taboo around you guy's."

"Yeah," continued Marlene, a tactful tragedy evident to come. "She can't have dumped you that bad."

Ah there it was, the tactful tragedy known as my friend Marlene McKinnon.

James shot me a look. It wasn't his normal 'lovers stare' it was the, 'tell your friend to shut up look'. But I didn't get the chance.

Sirius finally answered her question, "Angie couldn't be trusted!" he snarled in anger. "Sorry, Mo—"

"its alrigh' Padfoot, I knew what yeah meant" Remus rebuked, giving him a sad smile.

Silence again, as we girls marveled at the anger the enemy of women had displayed.

Never in Lily Evans whole life would she imagine that Sirius Black would apologize. After that the cabin stayed in silence for a long period. Soon she grew bored, the lack of conversation topics between fellow fifth year Gryffindors was extremely large.

As the afternoon grew greyer, and the sun began to set. The Hogwarts express drew into Hogsmeade. It's fine steel engine drew its final breath and upon the whistle call the students filed out. Lily amongst the crowd, drifted up the platform, hearing the familiar call of Hagrid, "Firs' Years."

She walked on ignoring it, up to the carriages.

When the carriages came into sight, Lily hurried to board. As always she ignored the black winged horses that drew them. Instead she turned her attention to other students that had stopped to stare. A third year Hufflepuff, A sixth year Gryffindor, A second year Ravenclaw convincing his friends what's there. As more and more students arrived at the carriages; more and more stopped to stare.

Lily's carriage departed, the great Threstals pulling the carriage were another reminder of the misery in the wizarding world at the moment.


	3. Chapter 2: Colour on Request

Chapter Two: Colour on Request

Line break line break

"_We never lost a battle on Hogwarts, not once. No one could ever beat us there, no one ever will. And that's because power like Voldemort's could never stand up to the friendships that were forged inside those walls. " an exert from __The History of Both Wars__, by Luna Lovegood, recipient of the Order of Mirlin, first class and member of TBTFP, although her rank is classified._

Line break line break

Lily had been at Hogwarts for nothing less than half an hour, and already she was finding excuses to yell… in the form of Peeves. The pilfering poltergeist had made it his honor to welcome the students back into the castle.

"Welcome," he cackled. "Welcome back to Hogwarts" he yelled as he pelted yet another dungbomb into the student populace scurrying through the great oak doors.

"He, he, he" it howled, the laughter bursting into made cackling again. "Time to go greet the Icky Firsties" he sniggered, as he floated off through the nearest wall, just as the very thin lipped McGonagall strode down from the nearest stares, shouting at Peeves to leave the students alone.

After the poltergeist left McGonagall cleaned us all off with a click of her wands removing the messes the dungbomb's had left instantly. Then without another word she strode off with the same cross white face that, Lily had witnessed so many times with her years with the marauders. Of course, nothing could have calmed the rising temper of Lily's as she strode right through to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ignoring the loving stare, boring into her back she sat down with her two dorm mates and friends Clare and Marlene. Ignoring the eyes that stared at her as she listened to her friends reminisce about the small half hour in-between the train and the hall that they had been separated for.

As Lily's luck would have, she now found herself in the presence of not just James Potter's adoring stare, but also others around him. While Marlene told her the tail about a third year that had "shat himself when he noticed the Threstals" her mind lapsed into temporary irritation mode.

"He didn't really" muttered an excited Clare, but Lily was still in her own little world.

"Yeah, he did," Marlene giggled back. "Jumped half a foot when he noticed."

Only half listened Lily turned her head round preparing the best McGonagall face for the starer's. Rounding, she found that she could have bet who the four where. As she glared, three of them heaved into fits of laughter while the first blushed a crimson red, and turned to glare at his companions.

Turning back to the conversation, Lily wasted no time forgetting about the four prats. She drew herself back into Clare's and Marlene's conversation. That had managed to go from scared first years too Owl's in a matter of minutes. Clare was muttering excitedly, wondering what type of exam would be for her favorite subject, and Lily's least favorite, Divination.

"Marlene," she exclaimed, as my friend once again lapsed out of her tangent. "How on earth you passed your last Divination test was beyond me."

To the surprise of her friends Lily exclaimed, "Well I expect she did what the rest of the year did." Lily finished smirking.

Marlene burst out laughing, all seriousness thrown to the air. While Clare, Lily's Divination loving best friend stared at her in bemusement. As her friends frustration became evident, Lily took pity on her obsessed friend.

"Clare, I think you're the only person in the year who takes Divination seriously."

She frowned, wondering what that meant. Then her frustration turned into rage as she caught onto her friends.

"Well I think," she spat, in defense of her favorite subject. "You two are obviously very short sighted."

She glared at us again as we laughed at her.

"Just because you two can't even consider the possibility of _the sight_, does not mean you have to belittle everything to do with divination." She finished scrunching up her nose.

"Clare," Lily sighed, remembering the countless times they had discussed this since third year. "I know that there are real seers in the world. It's just me, and Marlene… yes I'm dragging you into it… find it very hard to believe that Professor Shortsnout is a real seer."

Clare frowned and opened her mouth to defend the legibility of her favorite teacher, but Lily cut in. "he may be a seer, I just… just don't believe a little man, whose family line has no previous seers can actually be one!" Lily exclaimed. "his predictions; aren't exactly accurate."

Before further ground could be made on the debate of professor Shortsnout's so-called predictions, the Headmaster spoke up; ending the debate.

"Ladies and Gentle-Giant," he said, his twinkling eye's glancing over at the Grounds keeper. "Students and Ghosts." He continued, as always his eye's wandering over the house tables. "It is a start of another year here at Hogwarts. It is wonderful to see each of you back here safe and cheerful!" the smile on his face growing larger by the minute.

"Welcome, new students," his blue eye's shining down at the nervous first years. "Now, Minerva if you would please."

Needless to say, professor McGonagall took no notice being addressed by the Head Master and walked at the front of a small group of human sheep. Transfigured a stool and placed the greying sorting hat on top.

The hat itself sprung to life, its dirty ragged tears parting into a mouth and its cloths scrunching into eyes. Then the all muggleborn first years jumped in shock, just as Lily had done her first time as the hat spoke, and found its tune beginning to sing.

Well you might think, that I'm an ugly hat.

Gastly too be worn, or just beyond repair.

But I'll have you know, before you judge

That I'm the smartest hat you know

I'll sort you into houses four,

Green, Red, Yellow and Blue

Never before have I doubted them,

the choices I have made.

When I gave the wise and smartest, to Miss Ravenclaw

I thought that had seemed a smartest move.

The chosen Loyal that I placed into Miss Helga's care

They were unafraid of toil; that which made Hufflepuff a loyal family

And I did not think I could ever have been mistaken

Then there were the cunning and sharp I gave to Great Slytherin

I gave to him the were the quick and sharp,

For they were the skills that Salazar favored

Maybe that was wrong, to separate friends,

it may have led to this whole affair.

Should I have been more like the Brave and chivalrous, that Gryffindor mentored,

spoke up when the great four differed, in a petty squabble against each other

maybe that was what I should have done, it would have prevented this mess

should I have told them that blood meant naught, like a great man from Gryffindor

In the end I held my silence and they became divided

There mistake was simple, but many have made the same,

and unless it's fixed you'll all crumble, Just like the strongest four,

they became weak and naïve, helpless when the darkness called,

they all fell one after another, and my silence became their fall

I will not make that mistake, never again, I warn you now,

When great men stay their silent, darkness will always prevail.

Whisperings started all other the hall, while Marlene leaned across the table, "The hat wants us to make friends with the Slytherin's!"

"that's not going to happen," stated Clare with a snort.

Lily, however could see the advantages of a little inter house unity. "well," she said, tactically. "The order needs all the allies it can get. The best place to get those would be right here from the school wouldn't it," Lily explained, feeling more and more like a hypocrite with each word. "If we could just put aside all the inter house rivalries—". Before anymore could be said she was cut off by a rather loud and rowdy James potter.

"That's Bullshit," he yelled, standing on his chair. "you want us to make friends with the guys that are killing muggles all over England." Owe, Lily just wished he would shut up. He was ruining any chance the Order had of finding more allies. "Half of Slytherin have probably got the Dark Mark branded on their Left arms." He shouted over the yelling and rebuking Slytherins. "Why should we make—" but he was cut off, thank God, by McGonagall's raging Cry.

"Potter, will you shut up," she yelled, the Hall had never seen her so mad. "It's people like you! Idiots who aren't willing to extend a hand out, that are ensuring that he gains another ally." She yelled. "Detention for… for being a-a insufferable annoyance." She finished, finding the right excuse.

"Now, that Mr. Potter has finally shut up." She shot a quick cold glare at him through the dumbstruck hall. "Can I finally, Start the Sorting," she pleaded, then turning to the headmaster. "Headmaster," she ground out, daring him to stop her.

However all he said was, "Owe, no my dear Minerva. Please go ahead," he said, then he smiled and added. "I always enjoy your lectures, so much. Please if you would." He finished, his blue sky eyes happily twinkling as he gestured to the rather bored sorting hat. The hat itself looked bored, like he'd expected the response.

Finally the sorting had drawn to a close with Amelia Bones was placed in Ravenclaw. As the small nervously happy girl hastily ran off to her table, Professor Dumbledore stood. Silence fell, all the muttering from the houses and the cheering from Ravenclaw fell down quickly.

The Tall, white haired, long bearded, purple cloak wearing Man smiled. Broadly and reassuringly, as long as Dumbledore was around the school was around we were safe. Muggleborn's were safe.

"It brings me Great Joy," he stated, "to see that the new students have found their homes here at Hogwarts. However… We must remember that although our houses, dreams and beliefs differ. There is all a common choice we will soon have to make, and so I beseech you, when you ind yourself drawn to a side, remember the Sorting Hats warning, and remember that when good men keep their silence, darkness will always prevail."

"Let us eat." He finished. A moment later food appeared in front of the student populace. Lily couldn't help but grab the nearest Chicken leg, bread, butter, and Pumpkin Juice. She had not realized she was this hungry. No conversation was made for the first minutes, as the entire hall remembered the great taste of the welcoming feast. After the first helpings were gone, Lily was still hungry, so she reached for more. As she grabbed the nearest turkey leg, out of the corner of her eye she noticed the marauders were a man short. And immediately alams went off. The three that remained behind were snickering. And there plates were untouched. Great Lily thought as she looked down at her plate, what have they done to the bloody food.

No, more importantly where had idiot number four gone. Potter's absence could only mean trouble, but surely the staff would notice. Lily glanced over to the staff table. They were all eating, they were extremely hungry too, but the strangeness was that they didn't have the train wide to account for a ravenous appetite. Lily squeaked uneasily as she gazed around the hall, it was all the same, the same hungry silence at all the table. Even Severus was eating his full, his table manners just as appalling as the last time they'd eaten together she noted.

Something seemed to click into place as lily glanced back round at the marauders. Only to find James was back in his seat, sniggering along with the other three idiots. Next to her, Lily heard a blanching sound, than another, across from her. Than from Clare and Marlene, all around the hall people started to blanch, soon the hall was filled with the sound. As the students finished belching, they all stared wondrously at their plates, all of them seems to be missing something vital.

Hysterical laughter filled her ears, and Lily chanced a look at the four idiots further down the Gryffindor table. They had fallen out of their seats, and they were pointing upwards. Narrowing her eye, Lily looked back at Marlene and Clare, they were still bemused.

"I thought," questioned Marlene in deep concentration. Then she turned to Clare. "Yeah, so did I. but it vanished." And Lily suddenly knew why all the students were staring at their plates. They were all missing something, it was a recent addition, Lily herself had not noticed that she had actually acquired it.

Suddenly the innocent blanching noises became something more, the whole hall, she realized, had up chucked there food.

"Marauders," Lily groaned. Looking back at them, they were there, laughing hysterically and Peter still had his arm pointed at the ceiling.

Oh God, please no.

Lily followed his gaze upwards, to the enchanted ceiling. Only to find it had been cemented over in green. Lily looked back at the marauders, as more and more boys joined the marauders in laughter. While girls started shrieking.

Lily glared at the marauders, when Series Black stopped laughing and Hopped onto the table and pointed his wand at his throat muttering something incoherent.

"YES THANK YOU, EVERYONE FOR BEING A PART OF THIS PRANK. I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL THE STUDENTS AND TEACHERS" he added, winking up at a disgusted McGonagall. "FOR EATING THEIR FOOD AND CONTRIBUTING TO THE PAINTING. NOW THIS PARTICULAR COLOUR IS CALLED VOMIT GREEN." He said savoring the disgusted 'ewws" in the audience. "HOWEVER THE COLOUR DOES COME ON REQUEST IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING." Then with a swish of his wand he through himself off the table and made his escape through the doors with the rest of the marauders.

Then the ceiling collapsed on the students. Soon McGonagall came thundering after them, shouting at them to get back.

Lily raced after her, all the while keeping out of sight. McGonagall would only give detentions and points, the marauders needed something much more painful to keep them in line. After a few corners Lily heard muffled laughing from behind a tapestry.

Stopping, Lily looked at it. McGonagall had completely missed them; they'd get off without a punishment.

That wouldn't do, not for what they'd done.

Pointing her wand tip at the tapestry she muttered four levicorpus'. Revealing the four marauders as they dangled in the air on their ankles.

Before they realized what happened Lily muttered four more accio's, summoning their wands away from them. Know it was time for a real punishment.

"Lily-bean," gasped Black, the first to recover. "How good it is to see you. May I add that you look wonderful in vomit green" he chuckled.

Quickly Lily gave herself another irritated flick of the wand muttering "scurgify" repeatedly. Happy with her work she looked back at the marauders, whose faces had all turned into masks of innocent guilt.

"Oh, there's no point looking innocent, I know you planned it all, from using Peeves throwing Dungbomb's as a distraction to using the falling vomit as a distraction to escape."

This impressed them, and Lupin said. "Actually Peeves wasn't planned it was a more, right not important—" cowering at Lily's thin lined impression of McGonagall.

Then James spoke up. "Well are you going to get McGonagall or not, because if you aren't can you let us down?" He asked, taking a very bad stab at negotiating grounds.

"No, if I don't let you down you won't listen."

"But Lily-bean think," Sirius exclaimed, puppydog pouting. "What will happen if all the blood becomes permanently stuck in our heads. Prongs would never have a chance at getting you when he looks like he's got a tomato permanently stuck to his head."

"Padfoot shut up," he exclaimed, before addressing Lily, in what he assumed would be a pleasing tone to her. "Now Lily, you have the stage."

That's exactly what frustrated her so much, him, acting like a prat. "okay then, first. Potter, you shut up"

He frowned as the others snorted.

"I'm going to leave you four here. I doubt anyone in the school will help you four at the moment."

Peter let out a small squeak, and Sirius had begun growling under his breath, vowing vengeance. Lupin just looked excited for god knows what, while James, he was frowning; not paying attention, caught up in his own ginormous head.

"They'll probably hex you four."

When I turned away, I could feel Sirius glaring at the back of my head, while all I could hear was the terrified tantrum from Peter. Lily's memory recorded the bemused smile that Lupin had, another strange thing about the teen, the smile itself was a mystery, as she didin't know why he was the least bit happy. Lily almost laughed at James' face as it popped unwillingly into her head. How anyone could be so sulky she didn't know.

As she walked away, she ran into a group of angry students, they started bombarding me with questions, "there round the corner," Lily chanted back as they slowly turned away, heading towards the marauders. Soon it was just Lily, Clare and Marlene left from the mob. In silence we turned and left for the common room not sparing a thought for the yells, behind us.

"No not the hair, Anywhere but the hair," or the shallow crying of "Mercy, Mercy," No, just a quick smile as she heard the distant cry of "Lily," being yelled, "Li—" "No calling for help".


End file.
